cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Atta
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Atta is an Elite Boss who leads the Trolls. Heroes can fight him: * on the Defeat Trolls' leader, Atta mission from Talshak the Mystic (Levels 10 - 14), as an Elite Boss and an Enemy. Background Not much is known about Haripual "Harry" Atta. A second generation east Indian, his parents ran a grocery store in the Gish in Kings Row. He was a high school dropout, who started using Supes in his last year of school. Former friends and teachers remember him as being an angry kid who got into a lot of fights. After being expelled from school for bad grades and drug abuse, he worked for a short period in his parents’ store. Despite a court-imposed rehabilitation program, Atta quickly took up Supes again, using more than ever before. He was arrested again in 1994, this time for distribution. By this point, Atta’s use had been so high that he developed the tell-tale green skin and enhanced musculature. Much of his hair had fallen away, and he had two nubby little horns. Supes addiction is nearly impossible to break, and so far there’s been no success in turning back the transformative effects. It seems likely he managed to get a small supply of Supes even while incarcerated. Not enough to empower him, but sufficient to feed his appetite. When he was released on parole after serving four years, he immediately fell back into the criminal life. Hardened by his time in jail, Atta sought out the Troll gang operating in Skyway City he had heard about from other inmates. He was crazy enough to take more Supes than almost any Troll before him, and he never backed away from a challenge. There were more than half a dozen Trolls ahead of him in the ranks, but Atta stormed through them all, one immediately after the next, killing three of them (Ram, Triton, and Boxer) and severely wounding the other four. Atta is believed to be one of the conspirators behind the Hollowing event. A confidential informant, has indicated this but been unable to provide concrete evidence. The same informant has indicated Atta occasionally deals with the organized crime Family, but we have been unable to prove this at this time. Finally, a few high ranking Troll Gardvords have spoken of an Archvillain Troll, far more powerful than Atta, but if he exists he is hidden so deeply in the Hollows as to be one more mystery in this city. Sources CoH official site: Trolls Secret Report http://www.cityofheroes.com/gameinfo/villain_groups_trolls2.html Description Leadership within the Trolls is determined largely based on a never-ending game of King of the Hill. The fearsome Atta won his position by defeating seven of the Troll's former leaders in combat, mortally wounding three of them. Since that day, many Trolls have tried to dethrone him, but none have yet succeeded. Quotes During the mission Defeat the Trolls' leader, Atta: Before combat: You find heroes yet? I waiting. Combat start: Gut them! '' '''Defeated:' Heroes no play fair. See Also * Atta's Trolls profile for a list of his powers * Atta's Paragon Police File Category:Elite Boss